


pumpkin spice.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti purrs, Coffee Shops, Cute, Dating, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Pet Names, Touch Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Sweetheart, lovely, darling -Anti makes an exaggerated face and tries to pull his hand away from Jameson’s, but Jameson just giggles and holds on tighter. He thinks he sees the hint of a smile in Anti’s eyes, the small portion of his face he can see around the mask.





	pumpkin spice.

**Author's Note:**

> jameson can speak through telepathy if he's touching someone!
> 
> somewhat of a sequel to [peppermint mocha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416658).

_ Sweetheart, lovely, darling - _

Anti makes an exaggerated face and tries to pull his hand away from Jameson’s, but Jameson just giggles and holds on tighter. He thinks he sees the hint of a smile in Anti’s eyes, the small portion of his face he can see around the mask. 

_ I’ll take that as a no then. Where are we going anyway… baby? _

Anti’s eyes crinkle and Jameson grins. It seems he likes that one, then. It’s not Jameson’s favorite, though, feels too strange in his mouth. Anti just shrugs, and he’s looking at Jameson, his eyes unusually soft. Jameson stops and pulls Anti’s mask down, leaning in to kiss him. He hears a soft purr, feels a hand settle on his waist and pull him in.

It’s when he pulls away a moment later that he sees it - they’re right outside the coffee shop Anti likes so much, and it’s advertising one of its seasonal concoctions, a pumpkin spice something or other. Jameson grins and presses one last kiss to Anti’s lips. _Do you wanna go in here, pumpkin?_

Anti blushes, hastily pulling the mask back up to hide his mouth and nose, but Jameson just laughs and pulls him inside. 

It looks like that’s the one, then. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
